


Thrill-seeker

by DearCat



Series: War Sky/Home Sky [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, HomeSky/WarSky, M/M, Smut, my poor baby, oh xanxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Iemitsu fucks up.Xanxus is terrified but also a little bit in love.Look, it's complicated.
Relationships: Lussuria & Xanxus, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Series: War Sky/Home Sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575181
Comments: 63
Kudos: 948
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	1. Welcome surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



> Guys, I've got zero self-control. I swear.  
> So this is just to have fun, a little self-indulgent. The real X27 for this series is turning out to be a monster but I'm very excited about it. I've got the plot figured out and everything. I'm thinking 16 chapters but seeing as how the last installation was supposed to be a one-shot that then turned into a 4 chapter multi-chapter and ended up being 7 chapters long...  
> Anyway, I've got chapters 1 and 2 written already.  
> Just saying. You might be seeing that next year. But I've got something for you every three weeks, I feel accomplished.  
> Still, I'll keep you updated. Along with it, I'm working on a contractverse AU and a Tumblr drabble series for Cold Night. There are some snippets on my twitter.  
> Enjoy!

Xanxus takes one look at Tsunayoshi Sawada and starts to swear a blue streak under his breath. He resisted the urge to flinch back by virtue of years of training, Squalo wasn't as lucky. The rest of the Varia are looking at them curiously but Xanxus just surveys the ticking bomb below them and tries his best to find a way to diffuse it somehow.

It's not easy, not easy at all. Especially with Xanxus' head full of "shit shit shit shit" and white noise. They're all fucked. There are reasons why certain manners are always seen when in a Home Sky’s territory, damn it. Very good ones. And Xanxus has absolutely no desire to be caught up on the consequences.

Dino Cavallone shows up a little later and Xanxus can see the moment he notices the same fucking thing Xanxus is seeing. They exchange silently terrified glances but both of them are at a loss. Something has set Sawada enough that the little bastard is  _ nesting _ . Neither of them knows  _ why  _ and without it, there’s very little they can actually do about it. 

Some idiotic fuck thought it a great idea to force a twitchy Home Sky out of his nest and right into conflict. Either somebody wants them really really dead or somebody is getting a lecture after this. If they survive. They need to find out what set the home sky on edge, though, because it's obviously not the Varia directly. They'd be fighting for their lives if they were. 

And then fucking Iemitsu Sawada turns up with a little kid, making his way to push that same kid into the arena. Levi scoffs and Squalo scrambles to quiet him down, pushing him down and back until he's mostly unnoticeable. Xanxus wonders if the shitty shark should have bothered because the mini Sawada is focused razor-sharp on the hand around the kid's tiny shoulders.

Fuck… Yes, that would do it.

This is… not good. This is terrible, actually. What kind of idiotic fuck comes into a Home Sky’s territory and then steals their cub? There’s going to be blood, so much blood. The only question now is whether or not the blood will be theirs. Xanxus sure hopes not, he’s perfectly willing to play dead to that end. This is, sure as hell, not the way he wants to go. 

There’s just no way to make “murdered by tiny raging Home Sky” sound anywhere near dignified. So Xanxus pulls back his flames, orders his people to be silent and look harmless and carefully backs away. He doesn’t leave, though. That’s not a possibility when the one step back he took got him mini-Sawada’s furious glower sent his way.

Long story short, Iemitsu lost a hand and whatever remained of his dignity but he does manage to escape. Alive-ish. If only by a timely interruption of the more suicidal CEDEF forces and the untimely intervention of his tutor. A tutor that Xanxus has a slight suspicion has no idea whatsoever what he’s dealing with. 

Had Timoteo really sent an unaffiliated asset to train a Home Sky without explaining any of the Sky Dynamics? Now that Xanxus stops to think about it… Yeah, more than likely. Poor bastard. The arcobaleno probably has no idea of just how close he was to dying. The only thing saving him is that the Sun looks like a baby and Sawada seems to like kids.

It’s the only thing stopping the mini-trash from going nuclear on Reborn. 

“Reborn!” Sawada finally snaps and the home tutor’s eyes widen in surprise, “who is supposed to keep the house safe if I am here?” The brat gestures, eyes blazing with flames and fury tangible in the air. “You? You’d let shit happen because you think it’s funny! Mom? She’ll let the assassins right in and offer them tea! The kids? They’re the ones I’m trying to protect!”

Before the hitman can defend his honour, the Cavallone Don catches the arcobaleno’s attention, wildly gesticulating for the man to back off.   
  
“And you!” Sawada whirls around, pointing Xanxus’ way. Xanxus, being not suicidal, takes a step back and raises his hands in pre-emptive surrender. It does nothing to placate the brat. “You! Why are you going around challenging people to fights?! You look exhausted! Are you even allowed to be out of bed?”

Xanxus opens his mouth to reply.

“No, I don’t want to hear it!” The younger Sky throws up his hands in the air, Xanxus’ mouth snaps closed with a click. “Who is feeding you? Ugh! I swear. Come on, off to bed with you. I’ll handle this.”

And that’s how Xanxus finds himself getting dragged by the younger man who has apparently decided Xanxus is his War. Not that Xanxus is complaining, he’s just very confused. The food is great and Lussuria is over the moon now that there’s someone who can keep Xanxus in his bed confinement. 

The only thing is that Xanxus is still too full of adrenaline and far too confused about how this came to be. How come nothing on Sawada’s file gave away that the brat’s a Home? More importantly: was Xanxus in such bad shape that he hadn’t noticed? Because he should have, he’s better than this. 

Besides, he’s been trampling the little Home’s territory for a while now. And he’s somehow alive to tell the tale. Which probably has more to do with the fact that mini-Sawada claimed him than any real talent on Xanxus part, to be honest. And doesn’t that sting?

But Xanxus is nothing if not pragmatic. Whether or not he could have won the Ring Battles is immaterial. Could haves and would haves, when Xanxus has a far more tangible possibility right in front of him. The rings might have rejected him anyway, what with him not being Vongola by blood after all.

With mini-Sawada, though? That doesn’t matter. Mini-Sawada is the only remaining eligible heir and the brat won’t stop screaming about not wanting to become a mafia boss. So let him be Xanxus’ Donna instead, Xanxus has no problem in spoiling him silly and having a Home Sky in Vongola will actually make it easier for him to handle his own hunting. 

Win-win. And all that. Besides, as terrified as he was (and that fact is going with him to his grave) he’s also rather… excited. Xanxus likes deadly things. And mini-Sawada was  _ brutal _ . Brutal enough that Xanxus is laying down on the bed he was deposited on like a good boy without even entertaining thoughts of escaping. 

The click of the door opening distracts him from his thoughts. In comes mini-Sawada with a tray of food and Xanxus grimaces. He's not a fan of soup, he likes his meat. Mini-Sawada obviously doesn't appreciate Xanxus lacklustre response because the brat scowls at him and sets the tray on the nightstand beside the bed. 

Lussuria sends Xanxus a victorious look from behind the brat and Xanxus bares his teeth, hand twitching for the guns mini-Sawada confiscated. "Fuck you, trash."

That gets him a hand slapping the back of his head. "Eat. Or I'll feed you, don't try me. And don't use bad words in the house, I don't want the kids picking them up." 

Brat is still far too close to raging for Xanxus to feel comfortable snapping back so he settles for eating as aggressively as possible and enduring Lussuria's checkup with as little grace as he can manage. Mini-Sawada just watches the entire thing with a somewhat indulging little smile on his face and Xanxus despairs for his obviously dead intimidation factor. Xanxus has to make sure none of his future subordinates ever see him like this. 

His Sun leaves only once Xanxus is done with the food, taking the tray with him. Xanxus is actually kind of pissed off that he liked the damn thing, he would have asked for seconds had it not felt like a concession. Mini-Sawada watches him from under his lashes, like he's already decided something but wants it confirmed. 

"I don't  _ want _ to be a Mafia boss," the brat says, looking Xanxus right in the eyes and putting an emphasis on the want. Like he's trying to tell Xanxus that he could, if he wanted to, he just doesn't. 

Maybe he could, what does Xanxus know? Until a few hours ago, Xanxus had no idea that the brat is a Home Sky, had never thought him capable of the raw violence mini-Sawada displayed as they watched in terrified admiration. At least Xanxus did. Watch in terrified admiration, that is. 

"I won't make you," Xanxus finally decides on saying, putting an effort in keeping his voice gruff but approachable. 

Mini-Sawada smiles at him, slow and pleased, and walks forward. He reaches the bed in a couple of steps and then the brat settles himself on Xanxus' lap, arms coming up to surround the Wrath's shoulders. "Won't you?" 

Xanxus swallows and gingerly places his hands on mini-Sawada’s hips, letting them settle more firmly once the brat hums his agreement. "I won't." 

That's how Xanxus earns a kiss, soft and chaste on his lips. Mini-Sawada blushes, hiding his face on Xanxus' neck as the War's mind implodes. Yes, fine, ok. This is happening, it seems, and Xanxus has really no complaints. None whatsoever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot.  
> it's not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy smut, that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. But I like it [shrugs]
> 
> I'm trying to get back into exercising regularly, it's doing wonders for my productivity levels. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Waking up to find the little Home straddling his hips is not a new experience. Not a bad one, either. There was a seal on his Home, apparently. One that broke while Tsunayoshi raged. Xanxus still shivers when he thinks about it. And that's without counting the nesting thing. 

Tsunayoshi is still between being anxious enough to aggressively nest and finally calming down. Honestly, Xanxus instincts are all over the place too. He's found himself shopping for soft things online more than once. Soft things, cute things, they're in his cart. To offer up to his Home. 

It's a little embarrassing but not even Lussuria's reproachful looks have managed to make him click on 'buy'. It's a matter of time, he knows. It's just that he'd rather go out there and make sure the items are quality, good for his little Home. But he's still recovering from the last time he thought escaping bed was an option. 

This is not a new experience but it's still nice. It makes a part of Xanxus preen that his Home feels so comfortable coming to him for whatever he needs. He's been told that he's too violent, too volatile but Tsunayoshi trusts him just fine. He spreads his flames around them. Blood-tainted, yes. He's an assassin. Possessive. 

And Tsunayoshi hums, leans down for a kiss even as his own flames pull greedily at Xanxus, like a contented cat hoarding all the sunlight. Xanxus kisses back, slips his tongue between Tsunayoshi's lips so he can taste him. 

The Home pulls back, after a while. When Xanxus' breathing has already turned heavy. Tsunayoshi tops the kiss off with a small peck, cups Xanxus' check with the hand that's not helping him balance. "Yours." 

Xanxus doesn't know if he shudders at the word or at Tsunayoshi grinding against him. "Ride me?" 

That makes Tsunayoshi smile, smug against Xanxus' skin. The pyjama pants are easily discarded and Tsunayoshi reaches for the lube on the side of the bed, moaning softly when Xanxus mouth latches on his nipple. He grabs Xanxus' hand, squirts some lube on it. "Prep me." 

Lightly rubbing Tsunayoshi's hole, Xanxus allows himself the luxury of teasing. He pets the skin softly, presses a finger until the tip slips in and then takes it out, pulling at the rim just enough to watch Tsunayoshi squirm. 

Tsunayoshi lets him, pants wetly against Xanxus' neck, alternates between grinding against him and pressing against his finger. Xanxus lets one become two, presses them all the way home gently. Tsunayoshi shudders, legs spreading as he sucks a mark on Xanxus' neck. 

Crocking his fingers, Xanxus presses them against the prostate and hisses when Tsunayoshi moans low and pleased, nails digging into Xanxus' shoulders. 

"One more, Xan," Tsunayoshi pleads against him and Xanxus moans, holds onto Tsunayoshi's hips as he presses the third in. 

He keeps their lips pressed together in a kiss, his tongue in Tsunayoshi's mouth to keep him silent. There's no way Xanxus will deny him if the Home rushes him again. And Xanxus wants to enjoy this, wants an easy slick slide and Tsunayoshi happy and well satisfied. 

By the fourth nip on his bottom lip he concedes defeat regardless, gives Tsunayoshi enough slack to lift himself off and slide the condom on Xanxus cock. He can't help his groan when Tsunayoshi grabs him firmly, and then it's all slick heat and wet mind-numbing pressure. 

"Bond me," Tsunayoshi's voice is filled with lust, raspy. Xanxus can feel it when he settles against the cradle of Xanxus' hips, impaled on the Wrath's cock. 

Xanxus shudders, mouth parting. The tone was soft, low enough that Xanxus could only make it out due to the silence in the room. He reaches for his Home but the little Sky grabs his hands, twines their fingers together and guides them above Xanxus' head. 

But Xanxus gets it, he does. So he settles, concentrates on pooling his flames between them instead. It’s slow-going. Tsunayoshi trembles above him, muscles quivering around Xanxus’ cock as he takes all the flame that Xanxus can pump into him. It’s far more than it’s needed but there’s something about watching his Home so flustered but so greedy for Xanxus… 

It’s a nice feeling. So Xanxus doesn’t push, he keeps his hands where they are and then murmurs encouragement, goads his Home on when the younger Sky looks like he’s a little too overwhelmed. And when Tsunayoshi collapses on his chest, belly full of Wrath Flames, Xanxus sets his feet on the mattress and keeps pumping more into him. 

At some point, Tsunayoshi gets enough control of himself to start soothing the Wrath Flames inside him, working out the friction in them before he starts to intertwine them in a layer over Tsunayoshi’s core. The sensation sends a tremor down Xanxus’ spine so he pulls his Home up for a kiss, Tsunayoshi’s semen coating his stomach as Xanxus fills the condom up. 

The bond settles between them like a promise, new but strong and entirely too pleasing. They fall asleep like that, sticky and sweaty but too loose-limbed to move. 

When they wake up the next morning, Xanxus reaches for his phone and buys the damned things. If his Home wants soft things, Xanxus won’t deny him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm working in too many projects at once but I'm also having too much fun to stop this chaos!
> 
> Today I finished chapter 3 of contractverse AU, find snippet [here](https://twitter.com/Faki74003842/status/1264308989472448512).
> 
> The Dragon Prince and his Consort will be next, after I write my first KHR rare pair drabble! Same [thread of snippets](https://twitter.com/Faki74003842/status/1266324967542657029) as last time :)
> 
> The X27 for the home!Sky/War!Sky series (the serious one that's going to be a monster) has officially 2 written chapters and I'm thinking it'll be somewhere around 16 chaps long. (Joke will be on me, I know!) Snippets for the second chapter are [here.](https://twitter.com/Faki74003842/status/1265244790309957633)
> 
> I think I'm going to drop snippets for Kisuke's POV of a little hollow series too. it's going to have three chapters instead of 4, I'm just making them a little longer. 
> 
> I'm adding the snippets of the upcoming drabbles in the tumblr series because otherwise, this is far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> My social media:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DearCat24), for snippets of what I'm currently working on.  
> [Tumblr](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com), for asks, prompts and weekly drabbles, every Tuesday and Thursday.


End file.
